


i had a date

by Firestorm0108



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: colorblindsnail mentioned the ship and it got stuck in my head and i was stuck in the car for 3 hours today so enjoy. fluff for now but that might change depending how i feel when i write each chapter.





	1. hey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colorblindsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorblindsnail/gifts).



“It's not possible” Caitlin stammered as Barry shot across the air strip, a complete blur as he covered the entire strip in under 10 seconds as Cisco smiled wide “no it's not and yet here he is” he said almost jumping with glee. Barry smashed into water barrels and the water erupted into the sky as Caitlin flinched as he impacted and Cisco smile faded “oh damn” Cisco muttered as Barry stood up gripping his wrist. 

“This is not possible” Caitlin said, this time in the cortex, she was doing an x-ray of Barry's broken wrist. She had two side by side photos of the x-rays as she walked over to Barry. “Hey Doctor Snow” he said as he looked at her “what the diagnosis?” he asked as she put the first x-ray on the board you managed to split both your radius and ulna” she said as Barry looked at his wrist “it's broken?” he asked “it doesn't feel broken” he said and he clenched his fist and relaxed it again “it was broken” Caitlin said as she put the second x-ray up on the board “the x-ray i just did shows that your bones have completely healed” she said as he looked confused “in a couple of hours my body fixed two broken bones?” he asked as Caitlin nodded “your legs aren't the only thing that's fast” she said as he nodded “so it would've seem” he muttered as he examined his wrist before he shot out of the chair “oh christ” he said as he grabbed his phone “oh no, oh no, oh no” he said as he checked the date again just to truly realise how screwed he was. “What is it?” Caitlin asked as Barry sighed “i had a date” he said as he grabbed his jacket from the seat “and i'm only about 8 months and 2 weeks late” he added as Cisco covered his smile with his hand “ohh damn your super screwed” he said as Barry nodded “well you are not wrong” he said he threw his jacket on and shot out of star labs heading for starling city.  
\--------  
9 months ago

“So Mr Allen” Felicity said as she sat with him at the train station “you came here for weird, how did we do?” she asked as he laughed “well you didn't disappoint” he said as she laughed “it would've take a lot to find anywhere weirder than here” she said as he shrugged “i don't know i've heard stories from Gotham” he said as she nodded “those stories can't be real” Felicity said as Barry looked at her “i've been here for two days and i've seen a guy who can lift a something weighing over a ton and a vigilante i saved with rat poison” he said as she smiled at him “can we really dismiss the stories?” he asked as she shrugged “that's fair” she said still smiling at him which just made him smile back till the intercoms activated “the non-stop to central city will be departing in 5 minutes” as Barry and Felicity looked away from each other both with red cheeks and the both turned say each others names simultaneously “oh sorry” Barry said as he rubbed the back of his head as Felicity shook her head “no no you go first” she said as they stood up and Barry picked up his suitcase “i was wondering if next time i was in town” Barry said as Felicity could see his cheeks getting red “if maybe you’d like to go out some time”he finished as she kissed him and Barry just about had a heart attack as she pulled away “yeah” she said as she bit her bottom lip “i think i'd like that” she said as they walked to Barry's train and he left starling city the happiest man alive.

\-----  
Felicity was getting a coffee at her favorite little coffee shop before she headed down to the ‘arrow cave’ to work on finding a DNA match for an arrow that Oliver had brought back from one of his recent missions, till suddenly she wasn't. She was no longer in the coffee shop all she felt was a massive gust of wind then suddenly she was on a rooftop about 5 blocks away as she looked around she saw all of the glades till she realised she wasn't alone on the rooftop there was a Barry Allen next to her stamping on the ground as his shoes smoldered. Barry looked up at her when he was sure his feet were no longer burning and smiled “hey” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand “i think i'm a bit late for our date” he said as she tackled him into a hug “your ok” she said surprised as he nodded and hugged her back “better than ok” he said as she pulled away “what do you mean, how did we get here?” she asked as he smiled “look at that rooftop over there” he said pointing to a rooftop level with this one at the other end of the block “ok?” she said as she felt a gust of wind behind her and she turned to look but Barry was gone till she looked over to the other building and there stood a guy as he waved and she saw him run down the side of the building , she didn't see the guy more she saw arcing bolts of energy shoot off behind him as he ran up the side of her building and stood next to her as Barry stood there with his arms out “ta-dah” he said she was stunned “how...but...what?” she asked as he shrugged taking off his jacket and putting it over her shoulders as she just realised she was could and loved that he just knew. “The bolt of lightning that hit me” he said as she looked at him “hit me the same night the particle accelerator exploded” he said as she nodded “i remember i came to visit you in hospital you kept dying” she said as he shrugged in a way that kinda said ‘well here's the thing’ as he stood in front of her “i wasn't dying” he said “the EKG machine just couldn't keep up with the speed my heart was going at” he tried to explain “i'm fast now” he said as he tried to think “i ran here” he said as she looked at him a little confused and a lot overwhelmed “from the train station?” she asked as she shook his head “no from star labs in central city” he said as he looked at his watch “in under half an hour” he added more impressed with himself than anything. “So how?” she asked as he paced back and forth “how about we go on that date and i’ll tell you everything” he said as she nodded “you have yourself a deal Mr Allen” she said as she felt another gust of wind and she was back in the coffee shop, still in Barry's jacket with a note in her hand saying he’d meet her at her place at 8 with a big smiley face in the corner and a lightning bolt in the other as she just smiled “just when i thought Oliver was the weirdest person alive” she muttered as she put the note in her purse and smile again, it may of taken 9 months but she was finally getting a date with Barry Allen.


	2. getting ready

{author note : the dress felicity wears is the same one from the cafe quiz scene in season 1 of flash}  
Barry went back to Joe’s place so he could change as he decided on bringing two sets of shoes before he went downstairs and grabbed a sandwich before he left as Joe looked at him and noticed his suit “going out?” Joe asked as Barry nodded “i'm going on a late date” he said as Joe raised an eyebrow “the computer girl in Starling?” he asked as Barry nodded “and i've got to get going” he said as he walked out the door “see you later Joe” he said as he closed the door and shot through the city.

Felicity was nervous, she already tried on all of her dresses at least once and couldn't decide as she kept getting stuck on the right amount of hot and sophisticated as she heard a knock on the door and she realised she was still only in her underwear as she grabbed the top dress and jumped in it as she opened the door, it was Diggle. 

“Hey diggle” she said as she welcomed him in “what is it?” she asked as he turned and saw she was adjusting her dress as she turned and mover her hair “do you mind?” she asked as he zipped it up “going out?” he asked as she nodded “Barry found me earlier at a coffee shop and asked me out” she said as he knitted his eyebrows before they opened wide in realisation “you mean hit by lightning coma Barry?” he asked as a voice from behind him said “that's a bit of a mouthful” as they turned and it was the man himself as he smiled with a bag in his hands as Diggle looked at him “you look good for a man in a coma” he said as he shook Barry's hand and looked at the bag “are they?” he asked as Barry nodded “shoes?” he answered “yeah apparently shoes aren't built for Mach travel” he said as Diggle looked at him “what?” he asked as Barry looked at Felicity “you hadn't told them yet?” he asked slowly as Diggle looks at her “what?” he asked as Barry pointed to the door “name a food place” he said as Diggle looked confused and Felicity just said “there's a big belly burger where his sister in law Carly works” she said as Barry nodded and seemed to disappear in a blur of lightning as he appeared moments later with Carly’s name tag and a big belly burger in a to go bag as he handed them to Diggle who looked every kind of freaked out as Barry looked at Felicity properly for the first time “woah” he muttered “you ...uhh...you look...” he said as Felicity laughed lightly “doesn't the superspeed help you think before you talk?” she asked as Diggle was still standing there stunned as Barry laughed “you look beautiful” he said as he motioned to the door “ready to go?” he asked as as she nodded “yeah i just need to grab some shoes” she said as she walked past Diggle “and maybe an ambulance for him” she said as Barry laughed “he’ll be fine won't you Dig” he said as he patted Diggle on the shoulder and he seemed to snap out of it “your fast” he said as Barry nodded “yeah” he said as he led Dig to the door “talk about it later ok?” he asked as Diggle nodded “bye Felicity” he said as Felicity waved and Barry closed the door “so where are we going?” Felicity asked as she sat down and started to put high heels on as Barry shrugged “considering our social lives i thought it was best not to go anywhere too public” he said as she nodded as she stood up and did a twirl “how do i look?” she asked as he smirked “beautiful” he said as she blushed and nodded “well ok then Mr Allen let's go” she said as he hummed “i didn’t actually bring a car” he said as she nodded “not surprised” she said as she shrugged “so we get a cab” she said as she walked towards the door and heard Barry behind her say “not exactly” as she felt a rush of wind through her hair as they were on top of Queen consolidated as she saw a table in the middle of the roof with candles and two silver dishes as she realised there wasn't a cloud in the sky even though it was meant to be cloudy “how did you?” she asked as she pointed to the sky and he pointed down to track marks on the ground “i created a vortex and it sent the clouds away” he said as she brushed her hair behind her ear “that's cool” she said as he nodded “wasn't sure it’d work to be honest” he said as he scratched the back of his neck “but i thought you'd like to see the stars” he said as she nodded “it's beautiful” she agreed as he pulled her chair for her and she sat as he tucked her chair in and sat himself.


End file.
